


【拉郎】夜间飞行

by Rain0704714



Series: 绝妙拉郎 [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: 一个短小的骨科。当冈萨雷斯想要诱惑你的时候。
Relationships: Raúl González/Fernando Torres
Series: 绝妙拉郎 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847584
Kudos: 1





	【拉郎】夜间飞行

天色渐渐地暗了下来，窗外的景色由明朗变得模糊，闪烁着昏黄光芒的灯柱向后退去，像一个个孤独的公路旅人。Torres坐在汽车的后座上玩着手机，屏幕的光照亮了他的下半张脸。从上车开始，他就没有怎么说过话，一直盯着他的手机看。

因为家庭的缘故，他性格偏内向，话很少，也是因为家庭的缘故，他被迫参与了这趟旅行。他的亲妈和后爸在前座聊天，看上去非常和谐，Raul偶尔也会插入其中，接几句话，然后三个人一同笑起来。

这让Torres感觉自己是一个外人，Raul的到来凸显的他更加不合群，只会与手机为伴。

他觉得自己应该嫉妒一下Raul，他的哥哥活泼又大胆，融入他的生活简直不要太轻松，顺带吸引了周围所有人的关注。但是Torres在悄悄打量他的时候，并没有感觉到多少嫉妒之情，他挑不出Raul任何不好的地方。

“你在看什么？”

Raul忽然凑过来，探头去看他的手机，Torres马上慌张地按了返回键，回到了手机桌面。他仿佛被发现了小秘密的孩子，如果不是车里太暗，绝对能看到他红红的耳尖。

Raul离他好近，半个身子都贴在他的胳膊上，留着柔软卷毛的脑袋蹭到了他的肩膀。Torres浑身僵硬，不知该如何是好。

“哎，我们能不能自拍一张啊？”

他指了指手机桌面上的相机图案，试探性地问，前座的女人立刻附和道：“好啊，你俩多拍一些，回头我打印下来放到家里的相册里。”

母亲似乎很想要他们俩搞好关系，Torres心里明白，她希望自己能懂事些，那样Raul在学校也许会照顾他点。他应了一声，点开了相机。车内光线不太好，他不得不举起手机寻找角度。

Raul仍然靠在他的身上，仰着脸等着他的动作。他的眼中闪烁着期待，好像一只在等待投喂的小狐狸。

“好了，就这个角度——”

Torres终于找到了合适的角度，下意识地揽住了Raul的胳膊。在他还未来得及反应过来、放开他的时候，Raul顺从地贴了过去。

他扭头瞥了一眼前座的两个人，见他们毫无察觉，他露出了一个微小的、狡黠的笑。下一秒，他忽然搂住Torres的脖子，亲了上去。

他一点也不像在后座偷情的人那般小心翼翼，而是十分放肆地去亲Torres的嘴唇。后者完全没有防备，被Raul拗开了牙关。哥哥的舌尖竟然带着一丝丝的甜味，那是他在上车前吃的最后一颗糖果的味道。他身上似乎也有着这种甜而不腻的清香气息，托雷斯曾经猜测这是不是源于Raul热爱的那些甜食。

此刻Torres的大脑却一片空白，手指本能地按下了拍摄键，闪光灯让他不由得闭了一下眼睛。

等他睁开眼睛，Raul已经坐直了身体，和他保持着恰到好处的距离，犹如什么都没有发生一样，淡定地说：“拍好了？给我看看？”

母亲回过头不断地夸奖Torres：“尼诺真长大了，以前我带他出去玩，他怎么都不肯拍照呢。看来是很喜欢哥哥了。”

Torres一句话都说不出来，因为他看见Raul飞快地将那张照片传到了自己的手机里。照片拍摄的并不清楚，但仍然能看出那是Raul吻他的那个瞬间。

Raul将Torres的手机还给他，同时利用椅背的遮挡，在只有Torres能看见的视角里，充满暗示的舔了舔自己的嘴唇。


End file.
